


好好说话

by QCCK



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCCK/pseuds/QCCK





	好好说话

我x白宇  
他发了条短信问我在干什么。  
“没在干什么。”  
信息界面显示他正在输入。  
我又发了一条，“情人节了，一起过吗？”  
代表‘正在输入’的三个小蓝点灭了，他可能被我吓到了。‘可能’在于并不是第一年给他发，我想他大概有心理准备，明明知道我会问这句，还来惹火。‘你在干什么’这句话听起来就像‘我喜欢你’，也因为我有那么点喜欢他，总将他每一个善意的动作误会成示爱。  
小蓝点又亮起来，这次倒是很迅速，“不了吧？”  
我总想拖他下泥潭，也幻想他已在其中。  
车门被人不打招呼地拉开，我转头看，白宇揉着眼睛钻进来，顺手将翘起的刘海压下去一缕，动作带风，收腿关门，转头看我笑笑——我指节收紧扣住方向盘。  
“不过节就滚下去啊。”我偏头避开他的视线，却能感觉那道实质般的光还落在我身侧。  
“你这人，”他笑一声，叹了口气，斟酌会词句复又开口，“你们这些人，是不是都变态。天天耍流氓，耍不到就生气。”  
我斜瞟他一眼，“‘我们’是什么意思？”  
“你们这些游手好闲的官二代。”  
好嘛，又搬出这个定义，谁游手好闲了。可他明明知道我不是这个意思，“我没问你这个，‘我们’是在定义一个群体，我问的不是定义，是群体，除我之外还有谁给你说过这些话。”  
“还爱钻牛角尖，还爱吃醋。”他自顾自地说，我几乎想将他踹下去，念在是片场门口，给他面子。  
于是我及其礼貌地，“请您下车，不过节我就去请下一位了。”  
他的反应很奇怪，应该听出我是开玩笑，也应该听出我只是找了个不客气的台阶给自己下，但他的反应又像没有。  
“你就这个态度邀请我过情人节？”  
“哥哥？”我摸不清他态度，试探叫了一声。  
“没事，”他又开了门想走，被我扯回来，整个人将将要跌进我怀里，头发真的有蹭进我怀里，被静电吸附得边角乱出蓬蓬松松的感觉，我伸手蹭蹭，扶着他坐好，手指暗地里在粉色毛衣上揩油，“干什么，找下一位去啊。”  
一大男人，穿什么粉色——犯规啊。  
“你不会是吃醋了吧？”  
我没头没脑地问，被他照着脑门弹了一下，“好好开你的车，这么早就来我片场等着，想带我去哪？”  
这是同意我了吗——  
“那我今晚可以不带套吗？”我跳脱地问他，思路清晰地来源于一个‘美女和我对视我就开始剪指甲’的梗。  
他面无表情地系上安全带，喉结动了动，“我有点后悔了……”  
“没关系，”我一边讲着一边起火动了车，从开车的第一天就没有‘热车’这个概念，我几乎一脚将油门踩到了底，“我没后悔就可以，你记得之后不要告我。”  
他皱着眉一副难耐又嫌弃的样子。  
我是不是说错话了，于是我又补了一句，“我会带套的。”


End file.
